Heavy Petting
by LokFan1997
Summary: She knew he loved this, he always had a thing for this "heavy petting" as he liked to call it. -Current!Linzin, One-shot. Alternate Ending now posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Heavy Petting**

Tenzin sat on Lin's couch in her apartment relaxing with her after a long day at work. They both were working long days with the council now that they were helping clean up the city. Amon left a terrible mess of their city and it was times like these where they could lounge around and relax together, that they enjoyed. Tenzin was happy, happy about where Lin and his relationship was at. Ever since the end of the equalist fiasco they've grown considerably close again. Even more so than some would deem appropriate.

Tenzin went into deep thought as he began to think about how Lin and his self rekindled there relationship. It had taken him countless hours of explaining and confessing the feelings he still had for her. Even then that still was barely enough for Lin. It took her three days afterwards to finally come to her decision. He didn't blame her for being extremely reluctant about entering another relationship with him. He was still technically a married man and they both know that what they are doing is wrong in the eyes of most, but for them its their love. They still love each other and to them that's all that matters.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he heard Lin's voice call his name. Gently he sat his cup of tea down and looked over at her leaning against arm rest of the couch with her legs thrown over his lap.

"Yes, Lin?" he asked with a small smile as he rubbed his hand up her leg softly.

"Don't "Yes, Lin?" me. What were you thinking about so hard? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now" Lin asked as she laid down the book she was reading.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about us" Tenzin replied while still rubbing his hand gently on her leg.

"Well don't think too hard, baldy. You might hurt yourself" Lin said jokingly with a smirk.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at her words. "Whatever you say" he replied jokingly as he started running his hand farther up her leg, roaming over the silky smooth skin of her exposed thigh. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of light green old short training shorts that showed an amazing amount of leg. That was one of his favorite features on her body was her beautifully toned long legs. Now starting to massage her inner thigh, slowly digging his fingers into her soft flesh and moving even more upwards to slip his hand into her shorts teasingly. A smirk growing on his face as he heard her moan quietly.

"Mmm, Tenzin, What are you doing?" Lin asked with a lustful sounding tone in her voice.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything" Tenzin answered with a wicked grin forming on his face. He pulled his hand out of her shorts and ran it back down her leg to rest on her knee.

Lin groaned in frustration as he pulled his hand out of her shorts. She was really enjoying the feeling of his hand creeping closer and closer to her center. If there was one thing she knew he loved doing to her, it was definitely teasing. For a short moment she let a pout form on her lips but began to match his grin as she pulled her legs out of his lap and sat up closer to him. She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and slowly began leaving kisses down his jaw line. Finally placing a kiss on his lips as she grabbed hold of his shoulders, swinging one leg over his lap straddling him.

Tenzin moaned into the kiss as she placed herself in his lap. Pulling back from the kiss, Tenzin pressed his forehead against hers. "Now, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Lin chuckled at his question and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Finishing what you started, airhead." Lin leaned in for a more heated kiss. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, moaning along with him as he returned the strokes of her tongue on his. She rotated her hips in his lap, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss slightly, her lips still hovering over his.

"Someone's excited, aren't they?" Lin asked with a little proud smirk as she began to grind her hips harder into his lap. She began to roll her hips harder and faster against him, loving the little moans she brought out of him.

"Spirits, Lin…" was all Tenzin managed to groan out as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The hot friction she was causing between them with her hips felt like ecstasy. He loved it when she did this, when she just rubbed her body against his. He lazily began to lick and kiss at her neck, occasionally biting. Not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to draw a moan out of her. Holding tight to her hips with one hand as he ran the other under her tank top to palm at her breast through her bindings.

Lin panted lightly as she kept up the speed with her hips, loving the feeling of his member pressing against her center. She let out a small excited moan as she felt him nip at her neck a few times. She absolutely loved it when he kissed and bit her neck. Tightening her hold around the back of his neck as he began to somewhat move his hips along with hers. She knew he loved this, he always had a thing for this "heavy petting" as he liked to call it. She really liked it herself as well, it just showed her that they didn't need direct skin to skin contact to get pleasure from one another. Just being able to touch him and press her body against his was enough to make her blood turn to fire, feeling hot sparks of both love and lust for him and only him.

Tenzin was lost in her at the moment. Lost in her movements, in the way her body felt against his. He brought his head up to kiss her gently on the lips while slipping his hand out from underneath her tank top to cup one side of her face. He loved her so much and right now he didn't want this moment to end.

Lin groaned slightly at the loss of his hand on her breast but smiled into the kiss as she felt him gently cup her cheek, feeling him run the pad of his thumb over her scars. She let him kiss her a few more seconds before she pulled back from the kiss and slowed her hips to a stop. She knew it was getting late and he needed to be back at the island before anyone began to get suspicious. As much as she wanted to keep going, she couldn't.

Tenzin groaned as her hips stopped and she pulled back from his kiss. He buried his face in her neck again and sighed. He knew why she stopped, it was getting late and he needed to get back to the island.

"As much as I want to keep going, Tenzin, we cant. Its late and you need to get back to the island before anyone decides to get suspicious" she said as she lifted herself out of his lap and stood in front of him with her hand out to help him off the couch.

"I know" Tenzin said as he grabbed her hand to stand. "I'll see you tomorrow though" he told her as he pulled her to him and wrapping her in a tight embrace. He placed a kiss on her forehead, while holding her just a little longer. He didn't want to leave right now but he knew he had to. It broke his heart in many ways to know that he wasn't able to stay with her at night and wake up to her beautiful face in the morning.

"Yes, we'll see each other tomorrow" she said as she wrapped her arms tight around his neck. Just letting him hold her. She didn't want to let him go right now but she had to. He had children that he needed to be with. A family that she felt somewhat guilty for stepping in the middle of. But even that guilt couldn't stop her from loving him, from wanting to be with him. She told herself that if she had any good sense left she would break this off now but she couldn't. As selfish as it was she refused to lose him again, no matter how wrong the situation between them was.

"I love you" Tenzin said as he squeezed her lovingly.

"And I love you too" Lin said as she lifted up on her tip toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips like she use to when they were younger.

"I've got to go, goodbye, Lin" Tenzin said as he kissed her forehead once more and headed for the door.

"Bye" Lin gave him a quick wave as he headed out the door.

Once he was gone Lin let out a long sigh. She loved him so much, and she'd make sure that next time there was a little more than just heavy petting.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well here you go my fellow Linzin shippers. I hope you enjoyed this somewhat smutty Linzin. I know its current Linzin but there is just something I really enjoy and find really hot about them being together secretly in an affair kind of way. I know hate me if you want to but that's what I like.**

**Also would you like more Linzin smut from me? I can do a lot more hardcore type stuff but I'm not sure if you guys would like that. Also it would most likely be current Linzin as well.**

**Till next time my lovelies- Lala**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Heavy Petting**

**Alternate Ending**

Tenzin sat on Lin's couch in her apartment relaxing with her after a long day at work. They both were working long days with the council now that they were helping clean up the city. Amon left a terrible mess of their city and it was times like these where they could lounge around and relax together, that they enjoyed. Tenzin was happy, happy about where Lin and his relationship was at. Ever since the end of the equalist fiasco they've grown considerably close again. Even more so than some would deem appropriate.

Tenzin went into deep thought as he began to think about how Lin and his self rekindled there relationship. It had taken him countless hours of explaining and confessing the feelings he still had for her. Even then that still was barely enough for Lin. It took her three days afterwards to finally come to her decision. He didn't blame her for being extremely reluctant about entering another relationship with him. He was still technically a married man and they both know that what they are doing is wrong in the eyes of most, but for them its their love. They still love each other and to them that's all that matters.

He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as he heard Lin's voice call his name. Gently he sat his cup of tea down and looked over at her leaning against arm rest of the couch with her legs thrown over his lap.

"Yes, Lin?" he asked with a small smile as he rubbed his hand up her leg softly.

"Don't "Yes, Lin?" me. What were you thinking about so hard? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now," Lin asked as she laid down the book she was reading.

"Nothing really. Just thinking about us," Tenzin replied while still rubbing his hand gently on her leg.

"Well don't think too hard, baldy. You might hurt yourself," Lin said jokingly with a smirk.

Tenzin rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at her words. "Whatever you say" he replied jokingly as he started running his hand farther up her leg, roaming over the silky smooth skin of her exposed thigh. She was wearing a white tank top with a pair of light green old short training shorts that showed an amazing amount of leg. That was one of his favorite features on her body was her beautifully toned long legs. Now starting to massage her inner thigh, slowly digging his fingers into her soft flesh and moving even more upwards to slip his hand into her shorts teasingly. A smirk growing on his face as he heard her moan quietly.

"Mmm, Tenzin, What are you doing?" Lin asked with a lustful sounding tone in her voice.

"Oh, I'm not doing anything," Tenzin answered with a wicked grin forming on his face. He pulled his hand out of her shorts and ran it back down her leg to rest on her knee.

Lin groaned in frustration as he pulled his hand out of her shorts. She was really enjoying the feeling of his hand creeping closer and closer to her center. If there was one thing she knew he loved doing to her, it was definitely teasing. For a short moment she let a pout form on her lips but began to match his grin as she pulled her legs out of his lap and sat up closer to him. She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek and slowly began leaving kisses down his jaw line. Finally placing a kiss on his lips as she grabbed hold of his shoulders, swinging one leg over his lap straddling him.

Tenzin moaned into the kiss as she placed herself in his lap. Pulling back from the kiss, Tenzin pressed his forehead against hers. "Now, what are you doing?" Tenzin asked with a smirk tugging at his lips.

Lin chuckled at his question and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Finishing what you started, airhead." Lin leaned in for a more heated kiss. Slipping her tongue into his mouth, moaning along with him as he returned the strokes of her tongue on his. She rotated her hips in his lap, feeling his hardness pressing against her thigh. She pulled back from the kiss slightly, her lips still hovering over his.

"Someone's excited, aren't they?" Lin asked with a little proud smirk as she began to grind her hips harder into his lap. She began to roll her hips harder and faster against him, loving the little moans she brought out of him.

"Spirits, Lin…" was all Tenzin managed to groan out as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. The hot friction she was causing between them with her hips felt like ecstasy. He loved it when she did this, when she just rubbed her body against his. He lazily began to lick and kiss at her neck, occasionally biting. Not hard enough to leave a mark but enough to draw a moan out of her. Holding tight to her hips with one hand as he ran the other under her tank top to palm at her breast through her bindings.

Lin panted lightly as she kept up the speed with her hips, loving the feeling of his member pressing against her center. She let out a small excited moan as she felt him nip at her neck a few times. She absolutely loved it when he kissed and bit her neck. Tightening her hold around the back of his neck as he began to somewhat move his hips along with hers. She knew he loved this, he always had a thing for this "heavy petting" as he liked to call it. She really liked it herself as well, it just showed her that they didn't need direct skin to skin contact to get pleasure from one another. Just being able to touch him and press her body against his was enough to make her blood turn to fire, feeling hot sparks of both love and lust for him and only him.

Tenzin was lost in her at the moment. Lost in her movements, in the way her body felt against his. He brought his head up to kiss her gently on the lips while slipping his hand out from underneath her tank top to cup one side of her face. He loved her so much and right now he didn't want this moment to end.

Lin groaned slightly at the loss of his hand on her breast but smiled into the kiss as she felt him gently cup her cheek, feeling him run the pad of his thumb over her scars. She let him kiss her a few more seconds before she pulled back from the kiss and slowed her hips to a stop. She knew it was getting late and he needed to be back at the island before anyone began to get suspicious. As much as she wanted to keep going, she couldn't.

Tenzin groaned as her hips stopped and she pulled back from his kiss. He buried his face in her neck again and sighed. He knew why she stopped, it was getting late and he needed to get back to the island. But he wasn't ready to go, he wanted her, he needed her, and right now he wanted her so badly it hurt. Tenzin licked up her pulse, bringing himself to a stop at her ear. He nibbled her ear lobe playfully while his hands gripped at her hips tightly, trying to urge her to move them once again.

Lin couldn't help but gasped at his now forward actions. Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt his hot breath tickling her ear and his teeth teasingly nibbling. His tight grip on her hips and the movements he was trying to get her to make brought her back to her senses.

"Tenzin, you know you need to get back to the island, we cant afford for anyone to start getting suspicious," Lin said as she tried her best to remove herself from his lap.

"Maybe I don't want to leave just yet," Tenzin whispered slowly into her ear as he began to pull up her tank top.

Lin began to protest but was cut off by his lips upon hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth and quickly won dominance over her own. Tenzin now had her shirt pulled up to her bindings, letting his hands caress the soft skin of her abdomen in small circles. He pulled back from the heated kiss with a nip to her lower lip, now moving his way to press kisses down her jaw line.

Lin knew she was a goner the minute he blew his hot breath in her ear, and now he was kissing along her jaw line and moving his way down to her neck. He knew how much she loved that and he was using it to his advantage. She couldn't help but smile a little to herself as she knew he was now getting his way. Pulling him away from her neck, she moved her hands down to finish taking her tank top off the rest of the way and tossing it to the floor.

Tenzin grinned in triumph as he watched her remove her top and toss it carelessly onto the floor. He knew there was going to be a little more than just heavy petting happening tonight.

"Fine, you stay," Lin half grumbled under her breath as she began to remove her bindings.

Tenzin couldn't help but chuckle at how she was trying to act mad about his decision to stay. "Don't worry, I'll make it worthwhile."

"You better, airhead," Lin replied, removing her bindings fully and tossing them to the floor with her shirt.

She didn't even have to time to react before Tenzin had them flipped on the couch. Lin let out a small yelp in surprise. She was laid on her back, Tenzin leaning over her and his lips hovering directly over hers.

"Trust me, I will," Tenzin whispered above her lips, giving her a chaste kiss before moving his way down to take one of her stiff nipples into his mouth. His hands wondering down to the drawstring of her shorts to loosen it. He pulled them off to find she wasn't wearing anything underneath, a smirk now forming at the corner of his mouth.

Lin couldn't help but moan as his mouth worked on her breast. She felt his hands move down to her shorts, loosening them and removing them fully. He was now leaning into her neck leaving small kisses, and she moaned louder as she felt his hand press against her center, her hips moving upwards at his actions.

Tenzin pulled back from her neck and stopped his movements with his hand, realizing he was a bit overdressed. He quickly undid the clasp that held his robes together and threw them to the floor with her clothing. Shedding his pants and under shorts in one go, he leaned back down on top of her, his hands grasping under knees, urging her wrap her legs around his waist.

Lin wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her. She moaned as she felt his member pressing firmly against her.

"So are you going to make it worthwhile or what?" Lin asked with a hint of challenge in her voice.

Tenzin caught the challenge in her words and grinned as he looked into her eyes. "Oh I definitely plan to."

With that Tenzin aligned himself at her entrance and swiftly pushed into her wetness. Lin gasped loudly as he entered her, quickly grasping hold of his shoulders tightly and digging her nails into his flesh roughly enough to draw blood. His hips began moving at a slow rolling pace but he quickly began to pick up speed.

Lin wrapped her arms and legs around him tighter, holding onto him as his pace picked up, feeling his hips slamming against hers. His forehead was resting against hers, his eyes staring into her own, she leaned her head so that her lips were hovering over his. "I love you," she whispered, pulling him into deep kiss.

Tenzin slowed his hips as he felt her smooth walls being to pulse around him, her hips now moving along with his. Their tongues still fighting in a deep kiss, Tenzin swallowing Lin's moans as pleasure overtook her. Lin pulled back from the kiss with a bite to his lower lip, sending him over the edge, thrusting his hips a little harder as he spilled inside of her.

Lin sighed contently as he pulled out of her and leaning back on the couch, pulling her along with him so that she was resting on his chest. They laid in comfortable silence for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of their breathing filling the air.

"I love you too," Tenzin broke the silence, replying to her words from earlier. Lin hummed in acknowledgement as he spoke, settling more onto his chest, kissing his neck a few times before nuzzling her head against him softly.

"I'm staying here tonight," Tenzin declared, reaching for one of her hands and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Okay…" Lin replied quietly, holding onto his hand a little tighter.

Yes this was definitely better than heavy petting any day, but she knew of the consequences that would come along with this. The suspicions that would arise, he would have to deal with his wife in the morning. Not to mention how people and the press love to gossip. Nothing good would come of this and she knew it, but right now all that mattered was that they were together. She was lying peacefully in his arms and she loved it, she loved being able to be with him like this again.

They both let sleep take them slowly, falling asleep together wrapped in each others embrace. Tonight they were the only two that mattered.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well I hope you guys enjoyed this little smutty alternate ending. It was suggested by an Anonymous on Tumblr that I write a heated alternate ending to this and I did so. I'm not the best at writing smut so forgive me if its not that great.**


End file.
